Reflection through the stars
by Sket-Beat
Summary: What happened after Jim's father left during his phase of adolescence? re-formated chapter one!
1. No stars

**A/N:** This will be my first Treasure Planet fanfiction, and I'm planning to make this a lengthy one. I want to get into Jim's past, and write what I thought happened to him throughout the beginning of his adolescence.

Please don't mind the shortness of the chapter!

--

**Chapter 1: No Stars**

A loud bang traveled throughout the benbow.

Jim opened his eyes and shot up from his bed, looking over at the window beside him; the curtains moved with the wind, fluttering through the air like a pair of sails, the warm sunlight glistening between them.

_Sails._

Jim found himself running frantically down the stairs, stumbling over each falling step. He grabbed the side of the cold newel post to stabilize his balance. His eyes quickly averted to his mother who was hunched over the table facing the window. She seemed to be straining herself trying to hold back her tears; a soft sob escaping her lips.

Where was dad going?

Jim headed for the door, he stopped and stood there, bewildered and confused as he watched his dad walk further, listening to the sound of his heavy footsteps slowly drifting away. Running, he felt the hot wind slap his face, dirt flying everywhere and the sun shining brightly into his weary eyes, the world turning into a blur, the loud sounds of his surroundings becoming mute. It all seemed to be a dream, just a bad dream he'll wake up to.

"Dad!" he yelled. The tall man continued walking, never turning back. Jim couldn't make out a word that escaped from his own lips, everything seemed inaudible.

--

. He questioned himself why he would miss him if he left completely; he was never there in the first place. Jim let his feet dangle off the edge of the bridge, staring into a void. "Dad..."he choked, brushing his face as tears trailed down his flushed cheeks. The dark haired boy rested his head on top of his arms, pressing his legs against his chest. He looked up at the dark sky, mixed feelings pummeled to the pit of his stomach; he didn't know whether to be angry, or to be sad. But what he did know was that he secretly wished that his father would return. He imagined his father's ship returning from the dark horizon. Like those other times. His eyelids closed slowly as he reached his limits, his body begged for sleep, and slowly drifted into a cold, unwanted slumber.

--

"Jim...Jim?"

A soft voice called, warm hands ran through his brown locks.  
His eyes opened slightly, feeling the burn from the warm light.  
"Mom?" Jim managed to mutter. "Where's dad?"  
A pained look struck Sarah's face; she bit her lip," Sweetie..." Her hands ran down his face, looking deeply into his eyes, she hesitated cupping his cheeks, "I don't think he's coming back..." her voice trailed off. Sarah knew if she became indirect with him, there would be much more to deal with; what Jim would have to deal with, He understood his mother's sincerity.

It's okay, he'll come back.

Like those other times.

That night,

The clouds covered the once brilliant stars.

Not one shone.

--

**A/N: **So I re-formatted this chapter, hoping that it would sound a little better. :). Please review!

If you're interested, I have recently created a Treasure Planet drawing board! Please feel free to visit anytime ;). Treasure Planet forever!

http : /cat(dot)oekakist(dot)com/TPoekaki

here are some instructions if you're having a hard time with the website!

http: /community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/treasureplanet/151096(dot)html


	2. Cloudy day

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating so much, I haven't been really thinking about this fanfiction until I started getting some ideas...rather, getting inspired. Hope you guys enjoy! Review please!

--

**Chapter 2: Cloudy Day**

--

Sarah opened the door with a frown drawn across her face, hands on her hips.

"James Pleiades Hawkins!"Her voice stern and loud.

Jim already knew that he was in trouble. His face grew sour as he slowly got up from his desk to face his angry mother. She stared down at him, her eyes fixated on him, observing his nervous movements. His clothes were soiled with grass stains and faint traces of dirt clumps, it was evidence that the news given was true. Sarah walked closer and gently tugged at his dirty sleeve, "What happened to you? Why are you covered in dirt a-and grass stains?" Jim looked down at his clothes then at his mother, managing a nervous smile.

"See, I can explain that--"

"I just got a call from Mrs. Henchwood! She told me you fought with her daughter!" She cut off, bursing with rage.

"That was a girl?"

"Jim!" She scowled, her anger boiling out of her ears. Jim clasped his hands over his mouth, wishing he didn't say that. Sarah let out a defeated sigh and pushed her bangs away from her face. "Jim, I don't know what she told you, but you know better then to start a bigger fight," Jim looked down at his feet, trying to give off the impression that he was sorry, he felt a bit guilty but would never regret punching little Avis Henchwood square in the face.

Avis was an alien of the aardvark race, she stood at about 5'4" and had quite the aroma, her eyes were cut off by brown nappy hair which she probably didn't manage, her teeth pointed off at possibly every direction and angle, and was tinted with a nasty color that reminded him of faeces. Not only was her abhorrent physique appalling, her atttiude was no better then a cranky rhinosaraus.

She went up to him during break and made fun of him because he didn't do his project about his family. Jim thought it was a ridiculous thing to make fun of and knew that it was just all for her amusement, and didn't really mind her making a ruckus until she mentioned something about his mother being useless. Without thought, he quickly brought his fists up and punched her in the face as hard as he could which caused her to fall back, the moment passed quickly and Jim stood there bewildered. The aardvark felt for support, as she got up slowly, her face became clear in full view. It was the most ugliest face that he ever saw, rather, the most atrocious thing he'd ever saw in his eight years of living.

Jim giggled to himself, reminiscing the scene, after that all he really remembered was the sky, dirt, and the ceiling of the health office.

"You go and apologize to the poor girl, you promise me Jim?" Sarah reminded him.

Jim frowned and gave her a half nod with a shrug.

"Jim!"

"Yeah, I promise" he muttered, his eyes wandering off to cut his mother's contact. She let out an exasperated sigh and couldn't help but smile, she kneeled down to reach his eye level and held him by the shoulders,

"I know that what she did got you upset, but remember this: There will always be that one person who will be there to let you down, but whatever they say shouldn't bring you down," her finger trailed down the bridge of his nose down to his lips, she smiled at him, "just remember, if you ever feel down, I'm always here to help you up," she whispered softly, kissing him on the top of his head.  
Jim smiled, "I know..." Sarah stood up and glanced at him with a smile. He caught a glimps of it as she walked out of his room. The smile she casted was so lonely, _mom is so lonely..._

Jim climbed to his desk and carefully opened the window, he crawled out onto the roof and sat there. It was his usual spot when he felt sad, or when he wanted to think, he lay down on his back and stared at the sky, extending his arm, he moved his finger slowly but swiftly across the gray sky-line as if he were tracing the clouds.

Everything seemed so lonely,

even the clouded sky.

--

**A/N:** Alright, this chapter isn't any longer then the last one, but I'm getting better pacing myself this time, hopefully I'll be putting up the next chapter soon! Keep updated!


End file.
